1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microwave oven, and more particularly to a data processing method for a memory pack of an Internet microwave oven to store or delete cooking information in or from a detachable memory pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, microwave ovens are appliances for cooking food using microwaves; different from other cooking appliances using an external heat source to heat food by heat conduction and radiation. Generally, such microwave ovens have a memory within a main body for storing predetermined cooking information. Further, the microwave ovens may operate automatically according to cooking information selected by the user, or may be operated according to cooking information manually set by the user.
Recently, as a variety of foods cooked by microwave ovens have developed, the number of cooking methods have increased and new cooking methods are also continuously proposed. The foods cooked by the microwave oven are various, but all of the cooking methods can not be stored in a memory installed in a main body of the conventional microwave oven due to a limited capacity of the memory; thus, causing inconvenience to a user or increased manufacturing costs of microwave ovens having a large memory for storing a plurality of cooking information. Additionally, the user is not able to input desired additional cooking information to the memory of the microwave oven; thus, preventing the user from cooking some foods not listed in a basic menu and further preventing the user from updating the cooking methods.